Yami no Matsuei
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: It's just a small fic about Hisoka and Tsuzuki, it does contain some Shonnen ai so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read it!


I don't own anyone in this story... except this one dude who's only mentioned but that's  
not saying much, I just fell in love with Yami no Matsuei and had to make a fic to them, it  
s fairly short and I dunno.. I just wanted thought they deserved it.. oh yeah it has   
Shonnen ai in it so if you don't like that shoo!!  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
The pale moonlight was the only light this room was receiving, most of the room was covered   
in a fairly small bed, a mini nightstand was next to it, and a small bathroom was off to the  
side a door connected it to the room  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, a flower twisted through his fingers, back and fourth, his eyes looked at the still body that  
lay next to him, and he wondered.  
  
"That day..." he said every so silently "...you called me.. why? I didn't know you then.. where you go whenever you dream..   
we hadn't met... and yet you called me..."  
  
He dropped the flower and turned his full attention to the one next to him "...Can it be even you have the emotions everyone   
has?..." he reached and held the small delicate hand, but deep in his thoughts he forgot...  
  
"Nuhhnn" the sleeping one said, his body started shaking, "Shit! how could I forget!?" he said pulling his hand away,   
letting go of that small hand, one he would hold until the end of time.  
  
"I shouldn't be here..." his voice still low, he stood up and was only able to take one step before he heard a small voice   
behind him "Tsuzuki....." he couldn't help but turn at the mention of his name.  
  
He was again starring at the boy, the way the pale moonlight bounced from outside to his face made him glow like something   
one could only dream about, his beautiful eyes still closed, he was still dreaming.  
  
A little voice inside him told him to go, go now before he woke the sleeping beauty before him, but yet another voice told   
him to stay, to stay and find out why his name had been said tonight again just like that day.  
  
Was it because they were partners?, or maybe just maybe something else... he loved the boy so much, they had grown so close   
in such a short time, now he couldn't even imagine a time without his little partner.  
  
But he wasn't sure how to tell his feelings, the boy was always so cold and distant, except every now and then he show those   
hidden emotions  
  
He had waited and waited, not wanting to ask or say anything about it for fear it would drive the boy away, he could loose   
him forever, but again if he never said anything... it was a fate he couldn't face, he had to know and know soon.  
  
He shook those thoughts from his mind and again turned to leave, he couldn't be near the boy if his own mind was going to be   
thinking such things.  
  
He reached the door knob and begun to turn it he whispered a small good-bye and opened it, he turned to look one more time   
at the boy, but he noticed a pair of sleepy emerald green eyes starring at him.  
  
"Tsuzuki.. what happened?" the boy slid off the bed and started to walk towards his older partner, but with the first step   
he started to fall.  
  
Tsuzuki rushed to catch his friend, he sat down on the bed with him, again the thoughts of holding this boy in his arms   
forever clung to his mind.  
  
The boy looked into his eyes, they sat there starring at each other for some time before Hisoka nudged his partner in the   
arm "Oi.. Tsuzuki?"  
  
He noticed the small nudge he received from his friend "What?" a slightly irritated look crossed the boy's face  
  
"What happened?" he asked again, yes he did sound rather annoyed "Oh.. well" he started then stopped to chuckle a bit.  
  
The boy looked as though he might have injured his partner if he didn't speak, "..well Jenshi seemed to somehow find out we   
were looking for him.. and he tried to run so we chased.."  
  
Hisoka nodded "Yes, yes I know, we chased him but in the middle of it i.. something happened.." again Tsuzuki chuckled  
  
"..Well I caught up with him and we had a fight... afterwards I noticed you weren't there!.. so I went back and..." Hisoka   
was ready to scream why is this baka taking so long? and what's so funny? he wondered.  
  
Tsuzuki tried hard not to laugh a bit "..I looked and finally asked this girl.." he stopped laughing "..her and her friends   
were next to you and you were out cold.. I don't know why.. oh they said you were cute!" again he started to laugh a bit.  
  
Hisoka again stared at his partner with a strange look, then a slightly red color covered his face, his eyes moved so as not   
to look at his partner.  
  
Tsuzuki was trying to figure out what was up "Hisoka?" he asked quietly, Hisoka glance at his partner a slight smile played   
on his lips. "I.. I'm sorry Tsuzuki.. but.." he glanced down at the large hand that held his.  
  
Tsuzuki saw his hand holding Hisoka's, he mentally cursed himself, he didn't even notice that he had taken a hold of the   
boy.  
  
  
Wait! why would holding his hand make him blush??!?, Tsuzuki asked himself, then it hit him and he also blushed some "Oh..   
you didn't.."  
  
Hisoka silently nodded, Tsuzuki waited for his partner to speak but there was only silence, Tsuzuki let go of the small hand   
and stood up "I'll leave you to rest.." he again started for that infernal door, he knew Hisoka could never return those   
feelings, but he had hoped..  
  
A small hand grabbed his once again "Wait!" Tsuzuki looked back into those green eyes again "..Don't go Tsuzuki.. i. am glad   
you..." his voice became very soft and he closed his eyes, trying to find the right words, words he didn't know.  
  
Tsuzuki stood there waiting for the youth to finish what he was saying, could it be he does feel the same? Tsuzuki wondered   
and hoped.  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes "Agh!" he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, and buried his face into   
the lean chest before him "..I don't want you to go ever again.."  
  
Tsuzuki felt something wet on his shirt, Tears?... Hisoka was crying very much, but the hold he had on the other man never   
loosened.  
  
Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the small boy "I won't then" he said holding on to the boy like the would be no tomorrow.  
  
And so they stood in the pale lit room in each others arms, neither wanting to ever let go of the other...  
  
Fin~  



End file.
